Ok, Me Mata!
by Jor Oli
Summary: Em seu sexto ano, Lily encontra todos os dias uma razão para pedir a Merlin que a tire desta vida. O porém é que todas as razões estão ligadas a James Potter. Se você achava que a ruiva era dramática, espere até conhecê-la melhor.
1. Capítulo Um: Dia dos Namorados

░ ▒ ▓ ██████████ **Ok. Me mata.**

**

* * *

**

"Dia dos namorados: chance do PARASITA de se  
arrastar até outros corpos e me esquecer,  
antes que eu o force a fazer isso

**VIOLENTAMENTE**."

* * *

PRIMEIRO ASSASSINATO.  
_Dia dos namorados.

* * *

_

**Aula de** História da Magia.

Ei, Alissa. Me dê três motivos para gostar do Potter_.  
Lily._

Ele é gostoso. Ele é bom em Quadribol. Ele é gostoso.  
**Ali.**

Tá... motivos bem convincentes. Sinceramente, estou com vontade de agarrá-lo.  
_Lily._

Nossa, SÉRIO? Espera, eu mando um bilhetinho pra ele agora!  
**Ali.**

NÃO! Alissa, você não sabe o que é sarcasmo em bilhetes?  
_Lily._

Não, para ser sincera. E por que você veio com esse assunto assim, do nada?  
**Ali.**

Meninas, sobre o que vocês estão falando?  
_**Joow.**_

Sobre como o James é gostoso.  
**Ali.**

Nem me fale, amiga. Potter não é um pedaço de mau caminho... é um mau caminho inteiro!  
_**Joow.**_

Larga de ser gay, Vogue.  
**Ali.**

Isso não interessa! Eu estou pedindo três motivos pra gostar de Potter, e Alissa se provou bem convincente ali em cima.  
_Lily._

Bem... Ele gosta de você... Ele é gostoso... Ele é gostoso.  
_**Joow.**_

Que amigos, não?  
_Lily._

Mas porque isso do nada, Lil?  
**Ali.**

Porque ele me passou um bilhete... dizendo:  
"_Lily, flor,  
Quero dançar com você,  
Me encontre no parque às 12, amor,  
Ou vou jantar com a Patê._"  
Romântico ele, não?  
_Lily_.

Que Patê é essa? Patricia Wilson da Corvinal?  
**Ali.**

Deve ser. E aí?  
_**Joow.**_

E aí o quê?  
_Lily._

Você vai ficar com ele ou não? Afinal, é dia dos namorados, e você _não_ quer passar o dia dos namorados no aniversário de 300 anos da última guerra dos Duendes, uh... sozinha no Baile.  
_**Joow.**_

É! Até o Joow já tem um par.  
**Ali.**

— Baile! — Lily gritou, levantando-se e atraindo olhares de todos os alunos e do professor, que ainda tentava dar aula. Sua face ficou tão vermelha quanto seus cabelos ruivos - lisos no comprimento e ondulados nas pontas. Seus olhos verdes esmeralda olhavam para todo lugar, menos o professor e seus colegas.

— Sim, srta. Evans! – exclamou o professor Binns com um sorriso fantasmagórico no rosto – Os duendes comemoraram a sua união com os centauros no Século IV com o Baile das Flores Vermelhas! É obvio que falamos de rosas! – o professor flutuava até sua aluna com um olhar de admiração no rosto, acreditando que ela era a única que prestava atenção em sua aula – 20 pontos para a Grifinória! Este baile é histórico, pois marcou a união de duas raças que foram inimigas durante a guerra dos duendes. É claro que essa união acabou; todos os duendes que existem neste mundo são chatos e irritantes, não sei como se suportam. E Hogwarts, espalhafatosa como é, não iria perder uma oportunidade como essas, e decidiu criar o primeiro e último Baile das Rosas! Como sabia disso, srta. Evans? Não está escrito no livro.

Lily olhou para os lados. Joow a olhava com uma cara de "se vira, nega" e Ali apenas fazia movimentos com os lábios, sinalizando "biblioteca". Lily não havia entendido, então ela fez mais uma vez, apenas susurrando: "biblioteca". "BIBLIOTECA."

— BIBLIOTECA, LILY! – Alissa falou exasperada, no melhor tom que podia utilizar para avisar a ruiva, sem deixar claro que era uma desculpa, devido ao fato de que estava escandalizada com a falta de resposta da amiga

— Na biblioteca, professor! Claro! – ela respondeu prontamente - O senhor sabe que faço visitas periódicas à biblioteca e...

"Triim." O sinal para próxima aula tocou e Lily tratou de dar uma desculpa ao professor e sair da sala com Alissa e Joow.

— COMO ASSIM, UM BAILE? — gritou ela, após empurrar os dois para dentro do banheiro da Murta que Geme no terceiro andar.

— Ah, sabe como é, Lil. — disse Joow, enquanto lixava as unhas — Roupas de gala — ele ia enumerando os itens com os dedos, tocando a ponta da lixa em cada um —, pessoas dançando, ponche... Basicamente isso. — e deu de ombros.

Lily olhou para seu melhor amigo, Joow Vogue, um moreno alto, de olhos azuis, cabelo curto e bem penteado, enquanto este continuava a sua tarefa de lixar as unhas. Olhou para o nariz do amigo e viu ali uma pequena cicatriz, quase invisível, da vez que ele quebrara o nariz em uma aula de vôo, no primeiro ano. Às vezes odiava o fato de seu melhor amigo ser homossexual. Não que tivesse algum tipo de preconceito, mas ele sabia irritá-la com algumas atitudes. E ela sabia, ele só agia daquela maneira perto delas. Por mais que todos em Hogwarts soubessem de sua preferência sexual, ele não tinha atitudes muito femininas. Mas quando ele queria irritá-la... ah, ele sabia fazê-lo direitinho. Conseguia virar praticamente uma garota em corpo de homem.

— Não, Joow! Eu sei o que é um baile, sua bicha enrustida! – gritou isso o mais alto que pode, fazendo o amigo levar a lixa até o meio do peito, com uma cara ofendida, mas ao mesmo tempo brincalhona – Mas... como assim... um baile! Hoje! — ela parecia histérica — Como eu não sabia disso?

— Bem, é realmente fácil se esquecer de tudo o que acontece à sua volta quando se estuda nove horas por dia, incessantemente. — concluiu Alissa. Lily deu língua pra ela e a loura retribuiu.

Alissa Phillips, melhor amiga de Lily tinha uma beleza incomum com seus cabelos ondulados e loiros escuros. Ela conseguia fazer o garoto mais orgulhoso de Hogwarts caminhar até seus pés de joelhos. Felizmente toda a beleza da garota se devia ao fato de que ela era bonita de nascença, sem precisar cuidar muito de si mesma para que ficasse estonteante. E, por mais que Joow soubesse que ela não tem nenhuma gota de sangue de _veela_ no sangue, ele não parava de importuná-la com isso. Mas, no momento, os olhos da loira, agora alaranjados, estavam fixos na ruiva. Um resquício de metamorfomagia fazia com aquela loira pudesse mudar a cor dos olhos a hora que quisesse, mas as vezes, sem perceber, ela fazia com que seus olhos assumissem a cor de seu humor. No momento, ela estava com um pouco de raiva.

— Crianças — Joow resmungou, rolando os olhos — Sem brigas, por favor.

— Falou a bichinha invejosa! Todos os garotos dessa escola dariam A VIDA para ver Alissa Phillips e Lily Evans brigando, puxando o cabelo uma da outra... — Ali começou a relatar, empolgada.

— Você quer dizer os garotos que não têm cérebro – ele falou tentando interrompê-la, mas ela continuou a falar por cima dele - ou seja, todos, menos eu.

— ... se mordendo, e estapeando-se em geral, principalmente se estivessem vestindo biquínis numa piscina de lama.

Lily apenas olhou para ela com cara de surpresa antes de voltar sua atenção ao problema iminente.

— Se você consegue pensar em como os garotos gostariam de nos ver brigando, Ali, então com certeza você pode pensar num jeito de me tirar DESSA ENORME CONFUSÃO! — Lily agarrou-a pelo colarinho e balançou-a.

— Que confusão? – ela perguntou, um pouco tonta, fazendo com que seus olhos voltassem a cor normal.

— Espera. – Joow arregalou os olhos e imediatamente parou de lixar as unhas, olhando intensamente para ruiva enquanto andava em sua direção - Você não tem um vestido? – Ele chegou mais perto dela fazendo-a soltar Alissa e olhá-lo com um pouco de medo - Você não se preparou para o baile? – Chegava cada vez mais perto com um olhar assassino gay e sua grande arma, uma lixa de unhas - Você não tem nem idéia de o que vai fazer no seu cabelo? – Encostou-a na pia e colocou a lixa amarela no pescoço branco da garota – Você não tem o novo esmalte flocado da Pandora?

— Eh... basicamente...

— Lily! – o moreno explodira - Tudo bem você não ter nenhuma das coisas mais importantes para um baile, mas, por favor, me diz que você comprou PELO MENOS um estojo novo de maquiagem como nós pedimos para você fazer na semana passada, em Hogsmead! – seu olhar de cachorrinho morto poderia transformar qualquer garoto hétero de Hogwarts em uma garotinha apaixonada, coisa que não funcionava com Lily Evans.

— Eu ia! Eu juro que ia! Só que saiu o novo livro da Batilda Bagshot,_ Hogwarts, uma história!_ — a ruiva suspirou – Eu precisava ter este livro!

— Lily, foca aqui! — Joow estalou os dedos na frente dela, que aparentemente voltou ao estado lúcido — Nós temos... Alissa! Que horas são? – a loira vasculhou seus bolsos atrás do seu relógio de bolso _-_ Seja útil pelo menos uma vez na sua vida, que horas são?

— Ai, que estresse! Calma, moreninha. São... – Ela então encontrou o relógio - Onze horas da manhã – Falou, olhando para os ponteiros.

— Legal. Nós temos dez horas antes do começo do baile. Onze, se você contar que pode se atrasar uma hora. Acho que dá tempo. Com quem você vai?

— Hm... com a minha sombra?

— Você não tem um par? LEGAL, LILY! Agora eu entendi qual é a confusão de verdade! Ela está nessa sua cabeça ruiva! Você conseguiu estragar completamente o meu dia!

— Joow! Menos! – A ruiva tentou fazer o controle da situação voltar para as suas mãos - Até parece que você controla a minha vi...

— Shish! – ele a calou, colocando o dedo indicador nos lábios da amiga - Eu estou tentando pensar aqui! — e ficou cinco minutos andando de um lado para o outro, enquanto a Murta que Geme reclamava: "ficam invadindo a minha casa! Esses pirralhos! Eles não têm idéia de como é ter que ficar morta, voando por aí, evitando livros que jogam em sua cabeça para ver se ganham mais pontos ou não! 50 pontos a cabeça, 30 a barriga e 100 pontos na tábua do peito dela!" — Lily, – ele havia chegado a uma conclusão - eu sinto muito, minha querida, mas você vai ter que ir com o Potter.

— Quê? Eu e Potter? Num baile? Não! De jeito nenhum! Nem que os meus cabelos fiquem azuis!

— Eu posso dar um jeito nisso — reclamou o amigo, girando a varinha. — Se você não for ao baile, o que vai fazer? Ficar no quarto, estudando? – perguntou ele, rindo, como se aquilo fosse absurdo.

— É! É exatamente isso que vou ficar fazendo! - retrucou Lily.

— Você não pode, é monitora, lembra? Tem que estar lá para vigiar os alunos. Para vigiar Os Marotos. Para vigiar Potter. – ele rebateu.

— E que melhor jeito de fazer isso do que estando com ele lá? — Alissa sorriu.

Lily fez cara de emburrada e começou a balançar o pé, como sempre fazia quando estava nervosa.

- Então eu vou de uniforme... – Ela nem terminou de falar ao perceber o olhar que Alissa lhe dera, agora com os olhos negros de tanta raiva. Joow, para a sua surpresa, parecia considerar a decisão dela, percebendo que isso lhe daria mais tempo para se arrumar

Depois de alguns segundos muito bem gastos fazendo bico, ela perguntou:

— Tenho mesmo?

— Tem! Agora vem! Nós temos aula de Herbologia, e cinco minutos para chegar aos jardins e preparar o nosso material. Como é proibido aparatar em Hogwarts, teremos que fazer isso CORRENDO!

Lily, Joow e Alissa saíram trotando do banheiro, enquanto a Murta que Geme choramingava que não tinha amigos. "Por quê ninguém ama uma menina afogada numa privada?"

— Virem à esquerda! — berrou Joow — Eu conheço um atalho.

Eles continuaram a correr, até que entraram no local indicado pelo moreno, e se depararam com um beco sem saída.

— Ah, parabéns, Joow! — Alissa tentava respirar fundo — Você nos atrasou mais!

— Cala a boca! – Ele lhe respondeu rispidamente enquanto colocava a varinha numa rachadura da parede – _Helga Huflepuff! _— e uma porta materializou-se na parede de pedras, e ele a abriu. Lá tinha...

— Um escorregador? – Exclamou ele – Da última vez era uma escada... muda toda vez que alguém abre, então eu acho que a gente tem que escorregar...

— Ah, eu não vou nisso, não! Vai destruir a minha saia! – berrou Alissa.

— Vamos logo! Deixem de dar piti! Esse é o meu trabalho! – ele exclamou exaltado.

Joow as puxou e eles escorregaram. O caminho todo era escuro, e só o que podia ser ouvido eram os gritos da loura e da ruiva, até que eles caíram na frente da estátua de Helga Hufflepuff, nos jardins. Como Lily percebeu, eles haviam saído do vaso que a fundadora segurava, como se derramasse água nas plantas.

- Ai! Será que a gente não podia ter caído numa coisa mais macia, não? Tipo... o colo de Sirius Black? – resmungou Joow.

- Concordo... – começou Alissa levantando-se junto com Lily e ajeitando sua roupa – Até a parte de Sirius Black. Troco ele por qualquer outro gostoso.

- Ai, mas minha bunda tá doendo! – reclamou ele esfregando as mãos em suas nádegas.

- Vai se acostumando, moreninha. – respondeu ela, que recebeu do garoto um olhar fulminante enquanto Lily ria as custas dele. – Afinal, é óbvio que sua bunda de vez em quando vai doer já que não vai ser sempre que você vai ser o ati...

- Mas afinal... – Lily interrompeu-a, rindo – Onde será que estão as estufas? – Perguntou a ruiva olhando ao redor.

— Olha lá elas! Faltam dois minutos! – a loura falou apontando para algumas construções de vidro, tirando a grama do cabelo e prendendo-o em um rabo de cavalo alto com um elástico que estava em seu pulso.

E os três correram como nunca para alcançar a sala. Lily abriu a porta e sentou no seu lugar de sempre, arrumando as suas coisas. Como ela já sabia dos planos da professora — dar uma aula sobre raízes venenosas e suas funções —, foi preparando suas luvas e as de seus amigos.

— Chegamos a tempo? — perguntou Joow, ofegante, apoiado à mesa.

— Acho que sim — respondeu Alissa, sentando-se num banquinho — Mas você estragou a minha saia e... ah! Eu quebrei uma unha!

Antes que a Grifinória pudesse lançar um Avada Kedavra no amigo, a professora chegou, imprimindo seu regime fascista.

— Começaremos a aula falando sobre as raízes da Afelandra Sanguinária. Alguém, antes de qualquer coisa, sabe me dizer de que cor as raízes são? – Lily prontamente levantou a mão.

— Azuis, professora! - respondeu Lily, logo depois que a senhora Agnes Sargant a permitiu responder à pergunta.

— Muito bem, srta. Evans, 5 pontos para a Grifinória. Apesar da Afelandra sanguinária ser vermelha e inofensiva do caule para cima, cujos frutos são utilizados na preparação de poções de reposição de sangue, as raízes são extremamente venenosas... e valiosas. Elas são azuis, pois, na idade adulta, a planta já sofreu durante muito tempo o efeito do veneno que carrega debaixo do solo e tem suas raízes vermelhas descoloridas e pintadas de azul. Elas são comumente usadas em uma poção... – Lily levantou novamente o braço, mas a professora a ignorou. Nunca daria mais do que 5 pontos a uma casa que não fosse a Lufa-Lufa em uma aula – ... chamada _Esquelesce_. Agora, peguem seus livros, coloquem suas luvas, e comecem a extrair as raízes com cuidado.

Lily abaixou a mão decepcionada e não pecerbeu que Joow e Alissa estavam tão fascinados com a planta apresentada que tiveram uma idéia. Uma simples e vaga idéia.

— Lily, desmaia!

— Anh? — a ruiva olhou para ele com sua sobrancelha esquerda levantada e a boca aberta, enquanto calçava suas luvas de couro de dragão.

— Desmaia, caramba! Esse é o único jeito de você se arrumar para o baile a tempo! Pensa, você finge que foi mordida...

— Picada... – corrigiu a outra, enquanto tentava tirar a terra do vaso em que estava a planta que sangrava.

— Tanto faz! Você finge que foi picada por essa tal Apegada...

— Afelandra! – corrigiu novamente enquanto escorria um pouco do sangue em um pote.

— Tanto faz! Você finge que foi picada pela tal Afelandra Sanguinolenta...

— Sangui...

— Shhh! Caramba! Se você fingir desmaio por envenenamento, os professores não vão reclamar se a _senhorita super perfeita_ faltar a última aula da manhã e você vai poder se arrumar pra festa! – raciocinou o moreno, demonstrando uma incrível capacidade de pensar em algo que não envolvesse uma revista de moda.

— E além disso, queridinha, eu e o biba aí perdemos aula com você – concluiu Alissa, mexendo em seu próprio vaso com o nariz torcido em cara de nojo. Quem não conhecesse Alissa diria que ela nunca sentira tanto nojo na vida inteira.

— Eu não vou fingir des... — e então, a nossa ruivinha caiu no chão, desmaiada.

— Aai... Benhê, será que ela vai ficar chateada? – perguntou a loura a Joow segurando uma raiz azul. E Joow, olhando o vaso de Lily, ainda na metade do processo para a extração da raiz, pensava no quão boa Alissa era em Herbologia.

* * *

— Eu simplesmente não acredito que você fez isso sua... Piranha! Vagabunda!

— Você sabe que me ama, ou seja, cala a boca!

— Idiota! Feia!

— Não! Tudo, menos feia!

— Filhotes! Podemos nos focar no vestido?

Eles estavam no dormitório de Lily e Alissa. Havia um papel branco numa mesa com o desenho de um vestido de festa, aparentemente, rosa. O moreno era único garoto que conseguia subir as escadas do dormitório feminino, já que sua preferência era outra.

Logo após Lily ter desmaiado, Ali e Joow fizeram um escarcéu, e, com a devida permissão, levaram Lily para a enfermaria. Lá, ela tomou um antídoto, e eles foram para o dormitório das meninas, que estava vazio no momento, desenhar um vestido. Para conseguir tal proeza, enganaram Madame Cinthia, enfermeira da escola, dizendo que Lily preferia repousar em seu quarto, perto de seus livros.

— Uh, uh! Que tal se o vestido for... tomara que caia?

— Saiu de moda semana passada... Hm... Já sei! — Joow pegou um lápis e começou a desenhar de novo — Isso! Assim mesmo! Perfeito!

— Deixe-me ver — a loira olhou para o vestido e balbuciou: - Diva!

— Deixa eu, deixa eu!

Lily pegou o papel da mão de Alissa, e quando ela viu o que estava desenhado falou:

— Diva... Eu não acredito que vou usar isso na festa hoje!

— EU NÃO SEI se você vai, viu NEGA? É muita coisa para pouco tempo, se eu conseguir você vai me dever um monte! Agora eu tenho que confeccionar este pedaço do céu, e enquanto isso você e a Alissa vão para os jardins aceitar o pedido do Potter. Ouviram bem?

— Sim, senhora! — Alissa respondeu pegando no braço de sua amiga e saindo do quarto.

Joow começou a costurar usando sua varinha para convocar tecidos dos mais diversos tipos e cores.

– Ai, querida Merlin bicha do meu coração rosado, me ajude! – Falou começando a torcer Para que desse tempo. O amigo sabia que terminaria o vestido em menos de uma hora, mas ele queria tempo para que Lily pudesse aceitar o fato de que ela iria ao baile com Potter. Ele sabia que a amiga odiava-o com todos os seus fios de cabelo (que precisavam de uma boa hidratação, agora que ele conseguia pensar melhor, anotou Joow mentalmente) mas ele não admitia o fato de que ela não dava ao jogador de Quadribol pelo menos uma chance. Se ela soubesse o quanto ele se arrependia de... – Não é hora de pensar nisso! Hora de pensar em um vestido!

Enquanto isso, James começava a esperar por Lily.

Enquanto as garotas desciam, vários dos garotos mais gatos da escola entregaram chocolates para elas, e, ao chegarem aos jardins, foram entupidas de presentes de última hora, mas, por mais que Lily torcesse para que um deles a convidasse para o baile, nenhum o fez, e ela teve que se contentar com o fato de que iria com o desprezível, arrogante e prepotente Potter. Elas andaram mais um pouco pelos suntuosos Jardins à procura de James, futuro par de Lily Evans.

Ele estava sentado junto a uma árvore, perto dos outros três marotos, e brincava com um pomo de ouro. Roubado, é claro. Seus olhos amendoados estavam fixos na bolinha dourada através do aro dos óculos. Seus cabelos despenteados estavam cheios de grama, mas ele não ligava, estava mais interessado nas garotas que o olhavam do lado do lago. Bagunçou o cabelo mais ainda, para parecer que tinha acabado de sair de sua vassoura.

Remus Lupin, um dos amigos de James, fingia que lia um livro, porém estava, com certeza, divagando sobre qualquer outra coisa, já que seus olhos não se moviam pela página. Com os cabelos castanhos desgrenhados acentuava o seu olhar doentio, reforçado também pelas olheiras que possuía. Mas, apesar de sua aparência cansada, ninguém negava que ele era bonito.

Ao lado deste estava Sirius Black, o garoto mais cobiçado de Hogwarts. E também o mais galinha. Seus cabelos negros ondulados caíam sobre os ombros largos e seus olhos fitavam uma Corvinal que lhe lançava olhares a todo o momento, sentada do outro lado do jardim, em cima de uma pedra. Encostou na árvore com as mãos atrás da cabeça, mostrando assim, através da camisa branca aberta, seu corpo definido, fazendo a menina corar.

Mas, de longe, o que menos chamava atenção era Pedro Pettigrew. Um garoto baixinho, com olhos úmidos que lembravam um rato, de cabelos de palha e com excesso de gordura, que vigiava atentamente James, enquanto este capturava o pomo novamente.

As garotas chegaram perto do grupinho e Lily foi por livre e espontânea pressão falar com seu inimigo mortal. Ele só a percebeu depois que ela estava a cerca de 9 metros dele, e adquiriu uma expressão de surpresa no rosto.

— Lily, flor! Você quer falar comigo? – perguntou ele, levantando-se e guardando em seu bolso direito o pomo. Mexeu novamente no cabelo e sorriu.

— James... Potter...

"Merlin, me mata, por favor."

* * *

**N/B:** não acreditem no autor quando ele diz que a fic é tradicional, um amigo gay lindo que nem o Joow e uma louca patricinha que nem a Alissa não é tradicional nem aqui nem na China. Enfim, amo essa fic, coisa mais tchuca. Deixem reviews ou eu mato vocês.

**N/A:** okay, trazendo mais uma fic de volta para o ar depois de anos em hiatus. "Ok, me mata" é mais uma daquelas fics tradicionais de James/Lily e espero que vocês gostem muito dela, pois foi revisada umas 9 vezes antes de ser mandada para a beta, que fez alguns comentários acima.

MANO, AMO MINHA BETA, MELHORES DICAS EVER!

PORFAVOR! Deixem Reviews! Eu sei, não devia implorar, mas o estou fazendo. "Carinha de cachorro"

A opinião de você é super importante!

Bem, espero que tenham gostado mesmo, e encontro vocês no próximo capítulo... BYEEE

Jor Oli


	2. Capítulo Dois: A Humilhação Volta

░ ▒ ▓ ██████████ **Ok. Me mata.**

* * *

"Humilhação: ato desprezível que o PARASITA  
comete com pessoas mais fracas que ele.  
Ato de coragem que faço para

**destruí-lo**."

* * *

SEGUNDO ASSASSINATO.  
A humilhação volta_.  
De lugares improváveis._

* * *

— James... Potter... — Lily começou a dizer.

Como o garoto dos cabelos negros e bagunçados havia guardado um pomo de ouro dentro do bolso de suas vestes, o tirou de lá e continuou brincando com ele sem tirar os olhos da ruiva, sabendo que ela demoraria um pouco para falar para que tinha ido até ali.

Lily agora tentava criar coragem para aceitar o convite de James para dançar com ela no baile que haveria à noite, ou seja, para ela, era quase como se suicidar cortando os pulsos depois de beber cianureto. As palavras simplesmente não conseguiam sair de sua boca. Era como se tudo pelo que ela havia lutado contra, James Potter e seus capangas, viesse contra ela e a humilhasse. Ela nunca havia aprovado o grupo baderneiro de James, e sempre lhe dera detenções terríveis. Fazia questão de mostrar que o moreno não tinha responsabilidade nenhuma sobre nada, que era galinha, que não se importava com o sentimento das garotas, que elas eram meramente casos de uma noite, que ele morreria solteiro, e que era uma máquina de soltar cantadas baratas. Ela não conseguia crer que se rebaixaria na frente dos amigos de Potter e aceitá-lo como par. Ah, não poderia... então ela olhou aquele pomo de ouro, parecendo notá-lo pela primeira vez desde que o mesmo havia sido tirado do bolso das vestes do seu desafeto.

— James Potter! Você está brincando com uma coisa dourada e voadora, que consegue alcançar uma velocidade de 83,3 m/s em menos de 5 segundos?

Ele olhou para ela com uma sobrancelha levantada, assim como Alissa e todos os outros que estavam por perto, e respondeu:

— Se essa coisa se chama Pomo de Ouro, sim.

— E por acaso este "Pomo de Ouro" pertence à escola?

— Bem... sim, mas...

— Ótimo! — ela tirou um bloco de cor amarela do bolso interno das vestes junto com um distintivo, que mostrou com o braço esticado, esfregando a palavra _"Monitora"_ abaixo de um leão dourado na cara de James com um ar satisfeito — Como eu SEI que você não tem permissão _alguma_ para estar com isso, você receberá uma detenção de duas horas e meia durante o Baile das Rosas. Me encontre às nove horas e meia da noite no salão comunal e... — enquanto discursava, Lily escrevia no papel com uma ferocidade incrível — ... traga isto. — destacou o papel e entregou-o.

— Como é que é? — Perguntaram ele e Alissa juntos.

— Exatamente o que vocês ouviram. Leia a notificação e me diga se você entendeu tudo corretamente, Potter.

Sua face, que há um instante estava completamente radiante por culpa da presença de sua adorada, transformou-se em raiva pura, também por culpa da mesma, e ele olhou para o papel contrariado. Nele, estava rabiscado:

"**Detenções aplicadas pelos monitores da:**

_Grifinória_

**Delito:**

_Ser um idiota prepotente. Uma barata mesquinha. E também por se achar o melhor e ficar bagunçando o cabelo o tempo todo. _

**Horário:**

_Nove e meia da noite._

**Assistida por**_:_

_Lily Blair Evans_

**Local:**

_Salão Comunal_

**Punição:**

_Não estragar a noite. Não pisar em meus pés. Não rasgar o meu vestido. __(Com punição de morte pelo Joow caso o último requisito não seja preenchido.) _

**Observações: **_  
Como eu sei que você não entendeu,_

_eu aceito o seu convite. Não saia __espalhando e pelo amor de Merlin tire esse sorriso presunçoso do rosto!"_

James riu abertamente ao ler as últimas palavras. Era engraçado como Lily o conhecia tanto e _ainda assim _o odiava. Pena que aquela Ruiva não sabia como mexia com seu coração. Seu cenho suavizou e ele se forçou a não sorrir de novo, estava tão feliz que sua PRINCESA havia, enfim, cedido ao seu charme irresistível. Seus olhos se iluminavam cada vez que pensava na possibilidade de roubar um beijo dela à meia-noite, em frente a todas as pessoas boquiabertas do salão que se surpreenderiam com o fato de que James Potter conquistara Lily Evans.

— Você entendeu?

— Entendi... — ele fingiu raiva e piscou um dos olhos — Às nove e meia?

— Não, Potter! No Apocalipse! Quando o Professor Dumbledore fizer a barba! Quando McGonagall e Slughorn forem tomar chá das cinco! Ora, francamente, Potter, é claro que é às nove e meia! — respondeu sarcasticamente — Vamos, loira.

— Mas, mas... Lily... LILY! — Alissa correu atrás dela e, ao chegar perto o suficiente, começou a repreendê-la — Você ficou louca? Era pra você _aceitar _o convite do James e não _acabar_ com as chances dele de ir ao baile! Sinceramente, péssima jogada, Lily! Eu nunca pensei que estragaria meu _look_ de "matadora"andando nesses jardins lamacentos para nada! Você vai me ouvir gritar Lily Blair Evans, coisa que eu nunca faço com as minhas perfeitas e lindas cordas vocais! O QUE VOCÊ TINHA NA CABEÇA? — Ali estava tão furiosa que o seu salto quebrou caminho adentro do castelo e ela nem percebeu, seus olhos adquiriram uma tonalidade vermelha perigosa enquanto ela continuava a gritar — Preste bem atenção quando eu digo: você é uma ...

— CALMA! — reclamou a outra garota ao ficarem em frente das gárgulas do portão de entrada — Eu aceitei o convite!

— Ah, é? – perguntou Alissa – Qual convite? O de ser a Ruiva mais idiota do planeta?

— Não – respondeu Lily, girando os olhos – Em vez de escrever uma detenção pra ele, eu aceitei o convite do baile.

— Me conta essa história direito? — a loura estava bastante curiosa, sinal de que ela bateria em alguém no segundo seguinte se Lily não estivesse falando a verdade.

— Lily Evans não aceita, simplesmente, um convite – respondeu a ruiva, jogando seus cabelos para o lado – Ela aceita um convite com estilo – e saiu rebolando Hogwarts adentro com uma loira "des-saltada" em seu encalço.

* * *

— Não posso Patê, eu já vou ao baile com a Lily!

— Mas você me prometeu!

— Eu sei! Mas promessas são feitas para serem quebradas!

James e Patricia Wilson conversavam a sós em um depósito abandonado de Hogwarts, e ela não havia aceitado muito bem a notícia de que ele não iria com ela para o baile.

— James... – Patricia Wilson chorava — Você é tão cafajeste! – ele deu de ombros aceitando o "elogio" - Tenho ojeriza por tais atitudes!

— Eu sei Pat...

— Eu te amo!

— O quê? — James havia se assustado — Como você poderia me amar se nem me conhece direito?

— Beije-me, James! – ela segurou em seu braço — Lace minha língua com a sua como faziam os poetas românticos! _Kisses kept are wasted; Love is to be tasted. There are some you love, I know; Be not loathe to tell them so. Lips go dry and eyes grow wet; Waiting to be warmly met. Keep them not in waiting yet; Kisses kept are wasted! _Estampilhemos nossos beiços em prol do beijo primoroso, James... Assim como Edmund Vance Cooke queria!

— Não! Já disse que vou sair com a Lily! Me larga! — ele balançava o braço tentando soltar-se do aperto da garota — Como você é insistente! Me solta!

— Nunca! — ela segurou mais forte — O nosso amor jamais será atalhado! — a Corvinal puxou James para perto de si e o beijou, e o moreno, já cansado de balançar os braços, só conseguiu se soltar um tempo depois.

Mas não antes de um flash se fazer ouvir no ar.

— Quem está aí? – perguntou ele, receoso.

— Adivinha, pequeno Potter? — a voz, que parecia gélida, asca e perfurante vinha de todas as paredes da sala abandonada.

— Ranhoso? — pontuou James com irritação e com uma expressão de dúvida no rosto.

— Olá, Jamesy. — Severus Snape, um sonserino de cabelos lisos e oleosos, nariz adunco e pele mal cuidada simplesmente materializou-se no ar segurando algo em suas mãos — Nossa, vejo que está beijando mais uma garota no seu esconderijo favorito. E, OH! O que eu tenho aqui? Uma câmera para registrar o maravilhoso momento em que Patricia Wilson e James Potter demonstram a sua relação mais íntima!

— O que você está fazendo aqui, seboso? Veio roubar algum shampoo? – revidou James apontando para uma prateleira mais ao fundo da sala, onde estavam vários shampoos de cabelo.

— Hahaha... — sua risada era aterrorizante, parecia querer furar os ouvidos do garoto. Não que este estivesse com medo, mas algo na voz de Snape indicava que ele estava aprontando algo — Tão engraçado, Potter. Mas não, desta vez pelo menos. — e sorriu de maneira medonha ao respondê-lo — Não vim pegar um tratamento para cabelos qualquer, coisa que você, em minha opinião, deveria fazer. Agora, com licença, tenho que revelar este filme e mostrá-lo pra uma certa monitora da Grifinória, com quem, por acaso, você tem uma detenção hoje. — o sonserino saiu da frente de James, seguindo para o corredor principal. O grifinório seguiu-o, deixando a garota sozinha. Alcançando Snape, segurou sua mão, impedindo-o de sair do local.

— Você acha que eu vou deixar você fazer isso? — perguntou James, a sombra de um sorriso no rosto.

— Eu não acho. — Snape pegou sua varinha no bolso e agitou-a levemente fazendo a câmera desaparecer — Eu tenho certeza.

— Filho duma p...! — o garoto tentou pegar sua própria varinha no bolso, mas esta havia sumido. Quando ele procurou por Patrícia para ajudá-lo ela já estava indo em sua direção com a varinha levantada — Me dê aquela câmera! Você nunca sairá livre dessa, pequeno sebo.

— Há! Até parece que eu vou fazer isso. — então James sentiu um puxão nos pés e virou de cabeça para abaixo, preso no ar. O moreno olhou para Snape, e este estava com a varinha de volta no bolso.

— Amor! — Patê correu até o Sonserino e o beijou nos lábios. James fez uma cara de nojo enquanto olhava a cena — Fui uma boa infante? — Ela prendia a perna ao redor do sonserino e o abraçava sedutoramente, entregando a varinha de James para ele.

— Sim, meu pequeno corvo negro. — ele alisava os cabelos dela — Foi uma ótima atuação, Potter caiu direitinho.

— Patricia? Você? – Ele a olhou, incrédulo.

— Mas é claro! — respondeu ela — Você nunca me deu o zelo merecido. Encontrei toda a benevolência necessária nele!

James pegou os seus sapatos e tentou atirá-los na janela, para fazer algum barulho e chamar a atenção de alguém. Mas Snape, usando o feitiço de levitação, segurou os sapatos dele no ar.

— Oras, Potty, não me considere uma reles criatura ignóbil que deixaria você defenestrar seus sapatos atraindo a atenção alheia.

— Vem cá. — chamou o garoto — Por que não colocaram você na Corvinal? Vai falar difícil assim lá na Cochinchina! — ele conseguiu arrancar uma risada do outro — Ah! Lembrei! É porque só os sonserinos são fedorentos e sebosos. — e assim o fez fechar a cara.

— Potty, veja a situação em que está: preso pelos pés, sem varinha, sem ninguém para ajudar-lhe neste momento. E ainda por cima, com sua única chance de ter um encontro real com Lily Evans à beira de um precipício. Ou você acha que não sei que sua detenção é um mero disfarce? – riu mais um pouco, colocando suas mãos nas coxas de Patricia - Tudo isso por culpa do sonserino que você sempre humilhou, desde o primeiro ano. O que você acha disso? É ruim, não é? Mas tenho que admitir. É muito bom te ver daqui de baixo.

— O que você quer agora, Snape? Me humilhar? Tirar fotos minhas sendo humilhado? Vamos, destrua o meu sexto ano inteiro!

— Ah. Eu não faria isso. — seu semblante era pura pena pelo garoto pendurado. Tudo fingimento, claro. — Mas você vai.

— O que você quer dizer com isso? – ele olhou para o garoto de cabelos oleosos à sua frente com o cenho franzido.

— Simples. Você fará algo para mim. Destruirá Lily Evans.

— Como é?

— Você a conquistará esta noite, não sei como, mas irá. – Severus falou como se a idéia não lhe agradasse nem um pouco – E então, será o maior desapontamento da vida dela. Você fará tudo para que ela sofra com você. Você a destruirá, e eu... Ah, eu a reerguerei. Eu poderei facilmente conquistá-la quando ela estiver deprimida. Só assim não revelarei essa pequena foto e seu caso com a querida Patrícia, no dia do baile, logo após ter convidado Evans para o mesmo. Então, você não será difamado. Ainda.

— E você acha que eu farei isso?

— Ah, eu não acho, Potter. Eu tenho certeza, você não tem escolha.

— Eu me recuso!

— Háháhá, Potter, você é tão engraçado. — com outro agito da varinha, a câmera apareceu na mão esquerda — Eu mencionei que, para você ser expulso de Hogwarts com estas provas é daqui pra outra, não? Sem contar das outras inúmeras fotos que eu tenho suas com pelo menos metade do corpo estudantil feminino de Hogwarts. E essas fotos não se resumem somente a beijos.

— Víbora! São montagens! Eu ainda sou...

— Virgem? Há! E quem é que vai acreditar nisso?

— Argh! Peçonhento!

— Ah, Potter, isso não é nada mais que um elogio, e, pelo visto, você concordou com minhas regras. — Severus esboçou um sorriso, a câmera sumia novamente, e James caía no chão — Vamos. Se arrume, não temos o dia todo, já são cinco da tarde. Não se esqueça de não mencionar nada do que aconteceu aqui para ninguém, muito menos aquele Black maldito. Te mandarei mensagens todas as manhãs, espere-as para saber seu próximo ato. E... — ele lançou James na parede mais próxima com um movimento da varinha, e largou a varinha do outro no chão — Não se esqueça. Você é a minha marionete agora.

* * *

— Isso sim, foi coisa de gênio! — exclamou o garoto com os cabelos castanhos desalinhados após uma briga de travesseiro. Seus olhos cor de mel, levemente prateados, estavam brilhando. Ele tinha um sorriso estampado em seu rosto, o que o deixava mais bonito, apesar de ser bem magro e estar cheio de cicatrizes

— Sirius, como você fez isto?

— Um simples feitiço de perseguição e de ilusão, meu caro Remus. Não é lindo? O mais novo artefato Maroto! O infernizador de vidas! Jogue-o nas costas de um inimigo e ele será, instantaneamente, irritado por cópias miniaturas do professor Binns e da McGonagall! – Os olhos do garoto brilhavam em excitação, numa expressão que lhe dava um tom maníaco – Eu sei, eu sou um gênio, não precisa falar. — falou o moreno de cabelos lisos que lhe caíam ao rosto. Seus olhos, que eram azuis, estavam fechados, e ele alisava com sua bochecha algo similar a um adesivo, adorando-o.

— Como a vida é bela! — falou o mais miudinho de todos os garotos, com cabelos desgrenhados que lhe cobriam a testa. Seu rosto tinha o formato de uma bola de futebol americana, só que menor e mais arredondada.

James, que acabara de entrar no quarto, era, digamos assim, o líder do grupo. Ele e Sirius eram os que se metiam em confusão; Pedro, o baixinho e gordinho, era aquele que balbuciava sempre que falava com um professor; e Remus era o garoto que os tirava da enrascada da vez. Juntos formavam Os Marotos. O grupo mais famoso de toda Hogwarts. O moreno estava na cama mais próxima da porta, e ele ainda pensava no acontecido.

— JAY! CO-MO-VO-CÊ-TÁ-BO-NI-TO-HO-JE-QUE-VO-CÊ-VAI-SAIR-COM-A-E-VANS! — Sirius brincou com James, como se tivesse seis anos, pulando em cima do amigo e apertando suas bochechas.

— Almofadinhas... dá pra... você fazer o favor de tirar o joelho do... _Hércules_— o moreno de olhos castanhos falou, enquanto fazia uma careta de dor, empurrando Sirius para longe.

— Nossa! Se ele é_ tão forte_ assim, pra ser chamado de _Hércules_, ele deveria agüentar um pesinho, não?

— Sai de cima, sua cadela pulguenta!

— Viado!

— Vira-lata!

— Dá pra vocês pararem! – exclamou Remus, enquanto revirava os olhos.

— Essa poodle que começou!

— Nossa! Que mau humor... Melhor ficar bem pra noite, viu? – respondeu Sirius divertido – A Lily não vai sair com alguém mais irritado do que ela.

— Eu sei... é que... — "_Não se esqueça de não mencionar nada do que aconteceu aqui para ninguém."_— Aconteceram algumas coisas chatas.

Remus, Sirius e Pedro se entreolharam e falaram ao mesmo tempo:

— Desembucha.

* * *

— Lily! Uau... como você está linda! — falou Alissa sentada na cama de Joow.

— Sério?

— Também, né? Com um vestido destes até a Sabrina Maddison, aquela verruga disfarçada de gente , ficaria bonita! — falou Joow, orgulhoso de seu trabalho — E olha que deu um trabalhão fazer um negócio destes em tão pouco tempo, hein! – exagerou o moreno - Agora... Vá terminar de se arrumar porque o baile já vai começar! Vai, vai! Chô do meu quarto! Até parece que eu tenho que ser seu _life trainer_! – exclamou ele enquanto os companheiros de quarto do moreno começavam a sair do banheiro masculino - Por falar em se arrumar... Eu tenho um Josh Eric me esperando lá embaixo, então EU tenho que me arrumar. Não se esqueça de que cobrarei, viu?

- Jos... Josh ERIC? – exclamou Alissa, chocada.

- Uhum, _honeybee_ – falou o outro com os lábios em bico, tentando imitar uma negra de Nova York.

- Eu nunca imaginei que ele fizesse parte do clã homossexual de Hogwarts! – ela colocou a mão no peito, com uma expressão de choque ainda maior no rosto – EU me amassei com ELE numa sala vazia ano passado, só pra descobrir que ele é mais bicha que o Alex Briley do Village People!

- Ele não é mais bicha que o Alex Briley – falou Joow revirando os olhos, como quem diz "_ninguém_ é mais gay que Alex Briley" – E não existe um clã de homossexuais em Hogwarts.

- Isso é verdade, Alissa – falou Lily – Ele pode muito bem ser bissexual – concluiu, mas virou-se para Joow e colocou uma mão no ombro dele – Mas como assim não existe um clã? É claro que existe! – ela agora estava com uma sobrancelha levantada – Vocês até promovem reuniões contra a homofobia! É claro que a comunidade bruxa estaria utilizando melhor o seu tempo, já que homessexualidade não é um tabu em nossa sociedade, graças a Merlin, fazendo reuniões sobre aceitar nascidos trouxas de maneira mais íntegra.

- Ah! – falou Joow com as mão levantadas, enquanto seus colegas de quarto saíam do banheiro usando apenas suas toalhas, fazendo as garotas corarem – Eu não vou discutir com vocês! É óbvio que estão com inveja...

- Inveja? – exclamou Alissa escandalizada – Eu não sinto inveja de _você –_ falou com um sorriso no rosto, dando a entender para o moreno de que estava apenas brincando – Eu só não consigo entender como a população masculina gostosa de Hogwarts consegue trocar isso – aponta então para seu corpo esbelto – por _isso_ – e então estica o dedo em direção ao meio das pernas do amigo, fazendo Lily rir muito alto e concordar com ela.

— É bom vocês pararem... tá? Oras, onde já se viu? Um homem não pode escolher sua_ opção sexual?_ Afinal, gays estão na moda. Ou seja, bai-bai bichinhas invejosas! O meu par me aguarda! — ele as expulsou do quarto e Lily colocou um lençol por cima do vestido para não ser vista por ninguém com ele antes da hora. Desceu as escadas e foi terminar de se arrumar, afinal, faltavam apenas 1 hora e 47 minutos para festa.

Joow, depois de expulsar as garotas do quarto e pedir desculpas aos amigos (Daniel Lewis, Victor Rosch e Anthony Brooke) por ter alugado o quarto por duas horas, voltou sua atenção a um papel jogado em cima de seu criado mudo. Suspirou pensando na melhor maneira de consertar a burrada que havia feito tempos atrás, e continuou a ler, de onde havia parado, a carta sem remetente.

* * *

— Pára! – gritou Alissa no quarto delas enquanto tentava colocar os cabelos em um coque alto, forçando Lily a parar de irritá-la – Não vai dar tempo de me arrumar direito! Oh! Minha maquiagem, vestido, cabelo e tudo por culpa sua, Lily! — brigou a loura.

— Minha culpa? Ok! Me Mata!

* * *

**N/B: **EU ODEIO O SNAPE COM TODAS AS MINHAS FUCKING FORÇAS, NA BOAAA. Puta que me pariu, cara chato do caralho e_é enfim, deixem reviews pelo Joow gay lindo e a Alissa loira burra! E façam o autor feliz colocando os seus trechos preferidos do capítulo na review e comentando sobre eles!

**N/A:** Okay, mais um capítulo pronto! Espero que não me matem por ter parado onde parei.. hehe. Eu sei que está um pouquinho mais curto que o último, mas eu não agüentava mais escrever T-T

Por mais que eu goste do Snape, e saiba que ele nunca havia conseguido humilhar o James... bem, não desta maneira, eu não consegui deixar de fazê-lo malvado. Mas não se preocupem meninas e meninos, tudo vai acabar bem no final... eu acho.

Bem, tenho que agradecer a algumas pessoas que comentaram no capítulo anterior:

**Carolbtp: **Que bom que você gostou! Gostei do entusiasmo da primeira review xD Só pra deixar claro, a beta, del Licourt, já fez questão de dizer que o Joow é dela hahaha Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo, e continue a ler e deixar reviews!

**Andro-no-hana:** Nossa, que bom te ver de novo! Obrigado por ter comentado em "Limão e Mel" e em "Ok, Me mata"! Que bom que gostou! E do novo capítulo, o que achou? Qual sua parte preferida? Anyway... obrigado MESMO!

**Ilana:** Que bom que gostou, Ilana! E deste capítulo? O que achou? Aguarde que teremos mais algumas reviravoltas no caminho!

**del Licourt:** Preciso? Você é linda (ponto).

**Luiza-potter**: Adorei a sua review! Animada, não? O Joow mandou dizer que ele não tem mãe e a Alissa que sim, é pra ter medo dela. Mas nem por isso deixe de comentar! Beijos, Bejos, Bjos tchau tchau!

**Vih: **COISA LINDA DO JOR! Que bom que você comentou, linda! Fico muito feliz, não sabe nem como! Bem... acho que a Alissa discorda um pouquinho de você neste quesito... por enquanto... hahaha Bem, tá aí o novo capítulo, espero que goste! Pena que o vestido só aparece no capítulo que vem, mas você pode dar uma espiada no meu profile, que ele tá lá! Pode deixar que eu te aviso. Beijos!

DEIXEM REVIEWS!

Beijos,

Jor Oli


	3. Capítulo Três: O Baile das Rosas

░ ▒ ▓ ██████████ **Ok. Me mata.**

* * *

"Baile: Evento cerimonial para o qual  
tenho que me PREPARAR  
para sair com o PARASITA.  
Ou seja:

**Cadê a minha bazuca? **"

* * *

TERCEIRO ASSASSINATO.  
Baile das Rosas_._

* * *

— Me passa a merda da varinha, Lily Blair Evans!

— Não! É tradição nossa, Alissa Philips, nunca usar as varinhas na arrumação para qualquer evento social!

— Ou você me passa essa varinha ou eu... — começou de novo Alissa, num tom ameaçador.

— Você... — continuou Lily, esperando pela sentença completa.

— Eu... Destruo o vestido do Joow. Sem piedade.

Lily Evans olhou pra garota com ódio estampado em sua face. Ela tinha plena certeza de que não poderia, de maneira alguma, arriscar o vestido. Conseqüências se ela cometesse tal ato de loucura:

1 — Joow daria um piti e pararia na enfermaria.

2 — Durante o piti do Joow, Lily pararia na enfermaria.

3 — Durante sua estadia na enfermaria, Joow a mataria.

4 — Alissa ia rir. Muito.

Vendo que havia conseguido prender a atenção da outra, Ali correu e segurou a barra do vestido de Lily, ainda debaixo do lençol.

— Agora, devagar, me passa a minha linda Cindy. — falou a loura, com os olhos brilhando em um rosa malicioso.

— E Cindy é... ?

— A varinha, Lily. – respondeu Alissa, impaciente.

— Promete que essa é a ultima vez? — perguntou a ruiva após dar a varinha para outra.

— Rá! Nem pensar, baby. Até parece que eu vou prometer uma coisa dessas — ela largou o vestido, e com um agito de sua varinha voaram pentes, perfumes, loções, fitas e vários outros acessórios.

— Como você é safada! — resmungou a ruiva, sentando—se em sua cama, enquanto escovava os cabelos.

— Eu sei. Agora me ajuda logo, querida, eu tenho um Corvinal gostoso me esperando lá embaixo. Comece me ajudando com o cabelo.

— Lá embaixo... No salão comunal? — perguntou Lily, abaixando a escova e colocando—a em cima da cama, enquanto usava sua varinha para fazer um feitiço que penteava os cabelos da amiga.

— Isso mesmo, eu dei a senha pra ele. — respondeu Alissa, com pouco caso, se esquecendo com quem estava falando.

— Alissa! — a monitora balançou o braço, colocando—o ao lado do corpo, agora rígido, o que fez um puxão no cabelo da amiga — Como monitora da Grifinória eu não posso acreditar nisso! Você não pode sair por aí dando a senha para estranhos! Você sabe que eu vou ter que te dar uma detenção por causa disso, não sabe?

— Meu cabelo, Lily! — gritou a outra com os olhos marejados de dor, já que uma mexa de seu cabelo estava sendo puxada.

Ela voltou a manusear o cabelo da amiga com a cara emburrada — fingida, é claro.

— Mas... como amiga, é meu dever perguntar. Em que estágio vocês estão?

— Sua monitora de araque! — a outra sorriu — É claro que eu não vou te di...

— Ali...

— Nós nos beijamos no segundo encontro e estamos saindo a três semanas, eu acho que ele é muito ciumento e adoro o cheiro do cabelo dele. Eu quase morri de vontade de pedir ele em namoro, mas só fazem isso aquelas que estão realmente necessitadas. E Lily... — ela agarrou o ombro da outra com uma mão fazendo—a parar — Alissa Philips _nunca foi_ e _nunca será _necessitada. — fez uma cara dramática e a soltou — Ele estava um pouquinho fora de moda, mas como eu já te disse e vivo dizendo, não há nada que um banho de loja em Hogsmead não resolva. Ou melhor dizendo, não há nada melhor que Alissa Philips para arrumar um homem.

— Certo, certo. Qual o nome dele mesmo?

— Ahn... Coisas como nomes de pessoas são desimportantes em relacionamentos duradouros como o meu. — respondeu Alissa simplesmente, enquanto colocava brincos prateados com cristais Swarovski azuis.

— E quando você vai terminar com el...

— Amanhã.

* * *

— Pontas! Como você não contou uma coisa destas pra gente no momento em que você chegou? — exclamou Remus, indignado com o que acabara de ouvir.

— Porque, não sei se vocês se lembram desta parte da história, ele me pediu para não contar nada a ninguém! — respondeu James, girando os olhos.

— Ah, mas eu vou destruir aquele projeto de cobra! — falou Sirius entre dentes com os olhos azuis brilhando em fúria.

— Não, Sirius, você não vai fazer nada disso! Ele me disse que vai espalhar todas aquelas fotos minhas transando...

— Que são MONTAGENS! — interrompeu Sirius — James, por mais que eu ache vergonhoso que meu melhor amigo tenha guardado seu precioso _Hércules_ para sua amada, em vez de mostrá-lo para as amantes de mitologia grega, você é virgem. Essas Fotos são FALSAS! — argumentou.

— Mas que ainda assim estragariam a minha pouca reputação com os professores! Você não entende? Não é só minha paixão pela Evans que está em jogo! — falou James exasperado — Todo o meu currículo acadêmico está ameaçado!

— Mas, James...

— Ele tem razão, Sirius. — interrompeu Remus, com o semblante pensativo — Por enquanto não há nada que possamos fazer.

— Como assim não há nada que possamos fazer? É claro que podemos fazer alguma coisa! — Sirius estava indignado com a posição de seus amigos — É só batermos bem forte na cara daquele maldito que ele devolve a câmera e o filme rapidinho! E aposto que em vez de sangue ele sangra banha!

— Mas nós não sabemos onde está a câmera, ou mesmo o filme, sendo que eles podem estar em lugares diferentes — concluiu Remus enquanto levantava e ajeitava a sua gravata borboleta — O máximo que podemos fazer por enquanto é fingir que não sabemos de nada, enquanto James segue as ordens de Snape. Eu ainda acho que você deveria falar com a Lily.

— Não, Aluado, eu não queria nem falar com vocês, quanto mais com a Evans, que era amiga daquele seboso — respondeu o outro impaciente.

— Droga! — bufou Sirius antes de olhar ameaçador para seu amigo — Eu não queria dizer nada disso, James, mas... Eu te avisei!

— Como é? — perguntaram os outros três. Pedro lembrando a si mesmo de que existia e tinha que interagir.

— Mas é claro que tudo isso é sua culpa, James! Eu sempre te falava que se você continuasse a tratar o Snape daquele jeito, ele acabaria se vingando de você mais cedo ou mais tarde. Eu, em minha inocência, fui brutalmente forçado a participar de algumas de suas peças contra o querido Ranhoso. Ah, James, você não vê? É a inveja que você sente por ele que o consome todos os dias, que o faz pensar na morte como uma saída fácil de todos os seus problemas, incluindo a disfunção erétil. — falou Sirius com uma expressão indignada no rosto, enquanto o rosto de James ficava vermelho.

— Disfunção erétil? — perguntou James, com uma voz venenosa.

— Bem, Pontas, disfunção erétil é quando o seu pênis não consegue ficar du...

— EU SEI o que é disfunção erétil, Sirius! — interrompeu o outro quase se levantando da cama — A minha pergunta é: desde quando eu TENHO disfunção erétil?

— Ah, é... É bem verdade que de noite a gente sempre consegue escutar gemidos vindos da sua ca...

— SIRIUS!

— Pontas, você está perdendo o principal da conversa. Você nunca me ouviu e agora está pagando caro por isso!

— Sua yorkshire castrada, eu vou te...

— James! Sirius! — chamou Remus — Dá pra vocês deixarem de ser infantis quando temos um problema em mãos? — perguntou, esfregando os olhos, enquanto os outros dois faziam bico — E, Pontas, eu tenho que concordar com o Sirius — então o moreno de olhos azuis se levantou e gritou "HÁ!" para James — Em parte. Eu sempre te avisei que haveria troco.

— Aluado... você não está dizendo que isto é realmente culpa minha, está? — James fez uma careta ao levar em conta o que o amigo acabara de dizer.

— Não, James — respondeu Sirius, antes mesmo que o outro tivesse a chance de responder — Ele muito inteligentemente está apenas concordando com tudo o que eu falei: que você é invejoso, idiota, impotente...

— Mas você também ficava importunando aquela cobra!

— Ah... Dããh, eu já te falei — Sirius sorri então, se divertindo extremamente com a reação de seu amigo — Eu fui brutalmente forçado a participar, se lembra?

— Ah, e como me lembro! Porque você sempre fugiu que nem um rato quando as coisas esquentavam, não é, seu covarde! — falou Potter vitorioso, sabendo que Sirius não suportava ser chamado de covarde. Ele nunca havia demonstrado medo.

— Covarde! Ora seu...

— Mas é claro! — exclamou Lupin de repente, assustando os outros dois meninos — CLARO!

— O que está claro? — perguntou Sirius, mal humorado.

— Um jeito de tentar te ajudar a sair desta encrenca! — resmungou o outro para James.

— Então desembucha! — respondeu o moreno de óculos, ansioso.

— Pedro! — Remus olhou então para seu amigo, que estava encolhido em um canto só escutando a conversa. Quando ouviu o seu nome, se esgueirou rapidamente para trás do dossel de uma cama para se esconder, como se soubesse que alguma coisa de ruim iria acontecer a ele. — Vamos Rabicho, saia daí! — ele, muito relutante, saiu detrás da cama e foi até o circulo de amigos — Transforme-se em Rato!

— Quê? — perguntou Sirius, como se o que Remus havia falado fosse uma prova de que este havia perdido a cabeça — No que isso...

— Sirius, por favor, fique quieto — respondeu Remus com educação e um pouco de irritação — Vamos Pedro, não temos a noite toda!

Pedro, então, olhando para os lados, deu de ombros e começou a se transformar. Seu nariz diminuiu e tornou-se mais longo e fino; suas pernas começaram a diminuir; seus dentes alongaram-se e sua pele criou pêlo e então, bem diante dos três outros garotos, estava um rato comum - um pouco mais feio e gordinho, é verdade.

O que acontecia era que Pedro, Sirius e James eram animagos: bruxos que desenvolveram a capacidade de se transformar em animais à vontade, sem a necessidade de uma varinha. Cada pessoa que pretende ser um animago pode se transformar em apenas um animal, que é diferente em cada pessoa, dependendo de sua personalidade. Depois de uma série de feitiços de treinamento, eles adquirem esta habilidade. Sirius se transformava em um grande cão negro e James em um cervo. Os garotos haviam aprendido animagia para que pudessem ajudar seu melhor amigo, Lupin, que possui uma "condição peluda", como gostava de chamar Sirius.

Pedro subiu pela perna de Remus até descansar em seu ombro e este cochichou em seu ouvido algo que fez os pequenos olhinhos do rato brilharem de excitação e medo. Mas, logo em seguida, pulou no chão e saiu por debaixo da porta do dormitório.

— Mas ele não ia pro baile? — perguntou James, curioso.

— Ele não queria ir porque está sem par, e porque as vestes dele eram muito feias — respondeu Remus simplesmente.

— Mas, afinal, qual é o seu plano, Remus? — perguntou Sirius, impaciente.

— Vocês só vão descobrir depois do baile. — respondeu o outro.

— Por quê? —quis saber James, com os olhos cerrados.

— Porque sei que vocês são estúpidos o suficiente para abrirem a boca caso saibam o que está acontecendo. E porque já está na hora de descermos, nossos pares logo estarão prontas. — respondeu Aluado simplesmente, enquanto saía do quarto e descia as escadas, seguido pelos dois amigos — Seu único trabalho, James, é não irritar a Lily, e tentar cortejá-la.

Os olhos de James brilharam. Lupin previu perigo.

— E com "cortejá-la" eu quero dizer que você pode elogiá-la, fazer comentários sutis sobre como o seu cabelo ruivo brilha quando ela dança, como os olhos dela combinam com o seu rosto pálido e rosado, como suas bochechas rosas são fofas... Isso de modo algum quer dizer que você pode pegar na bunda dela ou dizer que ela é gostosa, fazendo comentários sobre seus seios e pernas. Se você fizer isso ela vai te matar antes que você possa dizer "brincadeirinha".

— Merlin! Até parece que eu sou um pervertido! Vou ser educado, ok, Aluado? – aceitou o moreno de cabelo bagunçado enquanto jogava-se em uma poltrona em frente à lareira — Mas eu só vou ficar quieto porque estou um pouco nervoso para sair com a Evans — falou ele enquanto ajeitava suas vestes e fazia uma careta de terror.

James usava vestes a rigor negras, feitas de couro de dragão que reluziam com a luz vinda da lareira. Sua camisa social era branca e ele não usava gravata, deixando três botões abertos, dando àqueles que quisessem ver um pouco de seu peitoral definido. Seus cabelos continuavam bagunçados, principalmente em função da sua tentativa de arrumá-los. Ele usava óculos retangulares e pequenos, guardados para ocasiões especiais, só que levava os seus óculos redondos em um bolso interno das vestes, pois se sentia muito mais confortável com eles. Todas as garotas que estavam no Salão Comunal suspiraram ao vê-lo esticar as pernas e colocá-las em cima de uma mesinha de centro. Ele era, nas palavras das alunas do 5º ano que estavam na sala, o Deus grego de Hogwarts.

Já Sirius não era chamado de Deus grego. Não. Para as garotas ele era simplesmente Deus, sem tirar nem pôr, e não tinha nada de grego naquela divindade. Ele era maior que qualquer título que pudessem lhe dar. Os cabelos do garoto estavam bem cuidados, realçando seus olhos incrivelmente azuis, e ele colocara um sorriso que só poderia ser descrito como "devasso" no rosto. Ao contrário de James e Remus, ele usava apenas uma blusa social azul escuro, com os cinco primeiros botões abertos, deixando uma visão desejável de seus músculos bem definidos a todas as garotas do salão comunal. E, é claro, todos sabiam que no final da festa todos aqueles botões estariam abertos. Isso se ele não fosse pego pela McGonagall. As chances eram nulas, mas quem se importa? Sirius certamente não.

Remus, por sua vez, usava um terno comum preto com uma simples camisa azul-clara por baixo. Com uma gravata borboleta preta completando o visual, ele se destacava na multidão por não estar com um ar cansado, como sempre estava, graças a algumas poções vitamínicas de Madame Cinthia. Remus, ao contrário de seus amigos, não era relacionado a nenhuma divindade. Ele era conhecido como o Príncipe Trágico. O príncipe que não chegou ao trono de rei pois sempre parecia descuidado, não ligando para sua aparência. O "trágico" acontecia por possuir uma sorte terrível, sempre algum de seus parentes morria e ele tinha que perder aula para assistir a seus enterros. Mesmo com todo esse sofrimento (e falta de cuidado com a pele, como sempre apontava Joow) ele sempre fora belo e carinhoso, dando a algumas meninas a impressão de ser o seu príncipe em um cavalo branco ao lado de dois ladrões mascarados em jegues.

— Então, Pontas — começou Sirius chamando a atenção do menino de óculos — Você disse que está um pouco nervoso pra encontrar a Evans. Por quê? — perguntou ele sorrindo com uma sobrancelha levantada.

— Eu? — respondeu James com outra pergunta — Deve ser nervosismo de ela me matar lenta e dolorosamente — riu com amargura.

Sirius sorriu em concordância desviando sua atenção para uma quartanista que estava pronta para o baile, esperando seu acompanhante, usando o que James chamava de "vestido—tão—curto—que—ele—conseguia—ver—o—que—a—menina—havia—comido—no—almoço". Ela lançava beijos pelo ar para o garoto de olhos azuis que somente mordia lábio inferior ficando mais belo e sexy que qualquer outro quando fazia isto. Ele então se levantou, abriu os botões restantes da sua blusa, fazendo a menina corar, e caminhou até ela. Em algum lugar do outro lado do Salão Comunal um garoto do quinto ano pagava a outro do sexto três galeões por ter perdido uma aposta de quanto tempo levaria até Sirius abrir a blusa inteira.

Remus colocou uma mão no ombro de James, apertando-o, fazendo com que o mesmo o olhasse e visse um olhar de alguém que sabe de algo que os outros não sabem. James sorriu para ele, preocupado, enquanto batia o pé no chão repetidamente, cada vez mais nervoso. A verdade era que ele estava, sim, em pânico. Como não estaria?

Lily Evans, a ruiva de cabelos sedosos que atormentava todos os seus sonhos desde que se vira completamente apaixonado por ela no seu quinto ano. A garota que o fazia perder o chão todas as vezes que ela ria com sinceridade ao lado dos amigos, aquela que o fazia perder os sentidos ao passar por ele nos corredores. E por mais que ele tentasse mudar de opinião, dizer que aquele interesse repentino por ela era apenas uma questão de atração física, ele não conseguia. Afinal, era jovem e estúpido, nunca havia se apaixonado, e não pretendia fazê-lo tão cedo.

Ele decidiu deixar seus pensamentos de lado, já que, bem... James era um garanhão. Ele sabia agir perto de garotas. "Vamos lá seu Veado duma figa. Está até parecendo um boca virgem do..."

— Quarto ano... eu nem acredito — falou Remus, balançando a cabeça, incrédulo, enquanto via a menina tirar a blusa de Sirius e passar a mão no abdômen dele, com o rosto cheio de malícia.

— Nossa... como as quartanistas estão avançadas! — exclamou o outro com um leve quê de surpresa na voz.

— James... as quartanistas não estão avançadas... Sirius as faz avançar — Respondeu Remus com um sorriso idiota — Mas eu não vi nada, nem você — falou ele enquanto Sirius fazia a garota soltar suspiros enquanto cochichava em seu ouvido.

— Sim, seu monitor de araque.

* * *

— Lily, tem algo estranho com seu vestido, mas eu não sei dizer o quê... — falava Alissa enquanto dava os toques finais em seu cabelo, finalizando, assim, sua arrumação de última hora.

— O QUÊ? ELE RASGOU? — perguntou a ruiva, assustada, enquanto dava uma volta em si mesmo olhando para suas costas.

— Não, não... espera aí... seu vestido não tinha alças? — perguntou Alissa levantando uma sobrancelha enquanto passava gloss.

— Quê? Ah, sim, sim. Tinha, eu tirei e apertei o busto — falou Lily simplesmente, sentando-se novamente na cama.

— Você o quê? — perguntou Alissa, impressionada — Quanta coragem...

— Não é a toa que vim parar na Grifinória — falou a outra sorrindo, divertida — E além do mais, quero dar o troco àquela bicha morena por ter me insultado tanto! Como assim "bichinha invejosa"? — perguntou Lily, fingindo aborrecimento.

— Você sabe que é uma ruiva morta, não? — perguntou Ali rindo enquanto calçava os sapatos prateados.

— Ah, meu bem... Se eu morrer, tenha certeza, o Joow vai ficar louco e parar no St. Mungus! — respondeu, abrindo a porta do quarto.

— E aí? Preparada para o seu "encontro" com Potter? — questionou Alissa, com um sorriso malicioso no rosto, fazendo aspas imaginárias com os dedos.

— Não é um encontro, Lissa — Lily girou os olhos — Mas sim, estou preparada para fazer Potter nunca esquecer este dia — concluiu a ruiva fechando a porta do quarto — Da maneira mais dolorosa possível. — e, piscando, saiu.

* * *

Joow desceu as escadas do dormitório logo depois de escrever sua resposta àquela carta e, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia tirar sua cabeça daquelas palavras. Mas, antes que pudesse achar qualquer desculpa para não ter que ir ao baile, seus olho se iluminaram achando a distração perfeita:

— James Potter — falou ele, indo em direção ao garoto sentado em um sofá, que parecia preso em seus pensamentos — O que você pensa que está vestindo? — perguntou com um olhar de dúvida.

— Ah... Não sei... Vestes a Rigor? — perguntou James com uma sobrancelha levantada e um sorriso no rosto. O garoto de óculos sempre gostou do outro, achava-o divertidíssimo e sempre uma boa companhia. Saíram juntos durante muito tempo em seu terceiro ano — como amigos, claro.

— Foi o que pensei — respondeu o outro chegando mais perto, até estar a milímetros de James, que mantinha o sorriso no rosto. Começou então a fechar os botões da camisa do amigo — Ela lhe mataria se visse você assim — disse simplesmente, enquanto algumas garotas ao seu redor o olhavam com um ar de desgosto. Com um agito da varinha fez uma gravata borboleta aparecer em sua mão e logo começou a dar um laço no pescoço de James — Não estrague o baile, não espere que ela goste de sua companhia, não espere que ela te beije, seja gentil, e, principalmente, James...

— Você está sempre cuidando de mim, não é, Vogue? — interrompeu James, que recebeu um sorriso em resposta

— Não estrague a obra-prima que criei com tanto esforço — suspirou o outro recebendo um balanço de cabeça em resposta — Potter, gosto de você. Claro que você poderia cortar o cabelo, usar lentes de contato, dar um jeito na sua pele, mudar de colônia, malhar um pouco mais o abdômen e não se focar tanto nos braços, cuidar melhor de onde sua boca para e tudo mais. Mas esse gostar vale até o momento que você irritar a Lily. Mais do que você já o faz quando respira e coisas assim, é claro. — terminou sorrindo.

— BICHINHA INVEJOSA? EU? E você que fica agarrando o meu par mesmo que eu o odeie? — falou Lily, que vinha descendo as escadas atrás de Alissa — Isso torna você a garota mais altruísta de Hogwarts!

Joow jogou as mãos para o alto depois de terminar o laço na gravata de James, que olhava abobado para as garotas. Nem se deu o trabalho de responder a ruiva — em vez disso, andou em direção ao portão de entrada da Sala Comunal para buscar Josh que o esperava do lado de fora.

James não conseguia formar nem uma palavra. Lily estava linda, simplesmente linda. E, a cada segundo que ele passava olhando-a, ele a achava mais bela. Ela usava um vestido rosa tomara que caia, com um decote em coração que acentuava o tamanho de seu busto. Uma renda negra cobria o corpete inteiro dela, dando um tom mais maduro ao vestido. Com o cabelo preso em um coque alto, com apenas alguns fios caindo ao lado de seu rosto, Lily era a garota mais bela de Hogwarts. Seus olhos chamavam mais atenção com a camada de lápis de olhos fina que havia usado.

Andando até James, o olhou com desprezo e o chamou de idiota, o que o fez sorrir abobalhado.

— Tira uma foto, Potter, dura mais — falou Lily, incomodada com o moreno secando—a.

— Posso mesmo? — perguntou ele, sorrindo cada vez mais.

— Não! — respondeu ela, corada, e bufou — Alissa, vem aqui agora! Não consigo ficar perto desta barata que se chama de gente por muito tempo sem você do meu lado.

A loura, que estava conversando com um garoto de vestes cinza-escuro, olhou para a amiga e caminhou até ela. Só então James percebeu que ela estava belíssima, "muito menos que a Lily", mas ainda assim bela. Usava também um vestido tomara-que-caia, azul-escuro, e tinha alguns enfeites prateados no busto, acentuando a silhueta da garota, e na saia. O seu cabelo estava penteado em grossos cachos e ela havia mudado a cor de seus olhos para um roxo claro, fazendo-a ficar hipnotizante.

— Já está irritada, Lil? — perguntou a loira quando chegou perto do casal.

— Só pelo fato de respirar o mesmo ar que ele. Ali, você pegou a minha bolsa?

— Não — então levantou uma sobrancelha — Porque eu pegaria a sua bolsa?

— Por nada, sua besta — falou, virando o corpo, fazendo com que o cabelo espalhasse o cheiro de seu perfume no ar, deixando James tonto — Eu a esqueci no quarto, volto logo... — olhando para o garoto, fez uma careta — Infelizmente.

Enquanto Lily subia, Joow entrava pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda segurando o braço de um Corvinal de vestes azuis. Assim que eles pararam em frente ao grupo deram um selinho e Joow se voltou para a loura.

— E aí, Alissa? — perguntou Joow, como se soubesse o porquê do silêncio da outra perto de seu acompanhante — Não vai nos apresentar seu par? — perguntou, enquanto sorria abertamente e segurava a cintura de Josh, fazendo-o corar.

— Não. — respondeu simplesmente, como se esperasse a pergunta — Eu não sou escrava dele para ficar apresentando-o a todas as pessoas que vemos. Se ele quiser que vocês o conheçam, ele irá se apresentar. — jogou então os cachos para trás do corpo, lançando um olhar mortal para o amigo. Joow estava prestes a falar algo, mas foi interrompido por Remus, que acabara de dar oi para os outros.

— Sr. Vogue, Srta. Philips — começou ele tirando um bloquinho amarelo do bolso — Posso perguntá-los a que casa pertecem os seus acompanhantes? — ambos responderam "Corvinal" — Isto obviamente é uma violação do Código de Fidelidade da senha do Salão Comunal, vou ter que lhes dar uma detenção...

— Detenção? — perguntou Alissa com a boca formando um "O" quase perfeito.

— Sim, Srta. Philips, detenção.

Joow não se deu nem o trabalho de ficar surpreso — já espera algo vindo de Remus, mas ele não ia ficar parado vendo aquilo acontecer. Ah, não. Ele apenas colocou uma mão no ombro de Lupin, enquanto este destacava os papéis do bloquinho, e apontou para um canto do salão, onde Sirius e Danielle Shore praticamente se engoliam. Remus olhou para aquele lado, fez uma careta, amassou os papéis, jogou-os para trás e disse:

— Argh, deixa a Lily descer que ela dá uma detenção para ele.

Todos riram e ficaram conversando mais um pouco antes que Lily voltasse a descer. Ela chegou com uma pequena bolsinha preta nas mãos, e com uma cara de felicidade, até olhar para os pares de seus amigos.

— Vocês sabem que eu vou ter que dar uma detenção para vocês, não sabem? — perguntou a ruiva, levantando uma sobrancelha e tirando da bolsa seu caderno. Antes que Alissa pudesse protestar, Joow fez o mesmo que tinha feito com Remus: segurou no ombro da menina e apontou para o lado. Ao ver Sirius sem camisa, e Danielle se aproveitando da situação, seu rosto ficou tão vermelho quanto seu cabelo.

James olhou para o seu par e riu, pensando no quão bonita ela ficava quando estava brava. Lily caminhou rapidamente até Sirius e levantou a varinha:

— _Protego Externo_! — e duas bolas cor-de-rosa separaram o casal antes que estes pudessem perceber o que estava acontecendo — SIRIUS BLACK! O que pensa que está fazendo? Você tem algum tipo de problema? É PROIBIDO FICAR SEM CAMISA NO SALÃO PRINCIPAL E SE AGARRAR A UMA MENINA AO MESMO TEMPO!

— Não é, não — falou Sirius com um sorriso no rosto - De acordo com a seção 20, parágrafo 15 do regulamento do estudante, "é terminantemente proibido para os alunos ficarem de roupas íntimas e em relacionamentos íntimos de qualquer espécie" — ele relatou com tanta convicção que a ruiva nem duvidou que aquela norma estivesse correta, afinal, ela também havia decorado o regulamento – E, como você pode ver, senhorita Evans, eu _ainda_ estou usando as minhas calças – Mas se ele queria brincar de regras, ela também sabia brincar.

— Mas de acordo com o parágrafo 12 desta mesma seção, senhor Black, "é dever do Monitor zelar pela moral de sua casa, mesmo que para isto tenha que tirar pontos, dar detenções ou comunicar um professor, sobre atitudes imorais. Qualquer atitude que perturbe o senso de moralidade de três ou mais alunos pode, e deve, ser considerado como um ato contra a moralidade." — terminou ela, com um sorriso vitorioso, e o do moreno de olhos azuis apenas murchou — Aqueles que acham que o que acaba de acontecer é um ato contra a moralidade, façam o favor de levantar a mão — pediu ela, no que Alissa, Joow e Remus levantaram a mão prontamente — Muito bem Black, Shore, detenção para os dois.

— Evans! Por favor! O parágrafo 12 foi criado para ser utilizado em caso de preconceito! Você sabe disso tão bem quanto eu! — falou Sirius exasperado.

— Sei que sim. Mas isto não muda o fato de que você me irrita profundamente — terminou ela, sorrindo, destacando dois papéis — E sua detenção, Black, começa hoje, neste momento — e falando isto ela agitou sua varinha, fazendo com que uma camisa bufante rosa-choque aparecesse no ar e se vestisse em Sirius, abotoando todos os botões até o seu pescoço. — Você tem que usar isto até ao fim da noite. E não, Black, você não pode apelar — com outro balançar da varinha o feitiço de proteção acabou — Podem se beijar. BEIJAR, eu disse. — e girou os olhos, divertindo-se com a situação.

E com isso ela voltou para a roda de amigos e nem ligou para os xingamentos de Sirius que vinha em seu encalço. O pessoal que estava na roda estava rindo da blusa bufante do maroto quando Lily olhou para os amigos com uma cara de "não força, porque daqui a pouco sobra pra vocês".

— Então — começou a ruiva, guardando na bolsa o bloquinho de detenção — O que eu perdi?

— Bem... Nada de especi... — começou Alissa, jogando o cabelo para trás.

— A CABEÇA! — exclamou Joow, com os olhos em fúria — O que você fez com a minha obra de arte? — ele largou seu parceiro — Onde estão as minhas alças de Deus? — ele segurou no rosto de Lily com uma mão, apertando suas bochechas, fazendo um biquinho de peixe em seu rosto — Responda, assassina!

— Eu _reshpondxeria, mash vochê estxá_ apertchando a minha bochecha — falou a ruiva, mexendo a boca como podia e olhando pra ele com uma cara estranha.

Joow já ia soltá-la para que esta pudesse falar normalmente, mas James segurou o seu braço e o olhou divertido.

— Pede pra ela falar peixinho? — James ria entre dentes enquanto falava isso.

— _O quiê_? — falou Lily, olhando para o moreno de óculos com um olhar assassino.

— Por favoorrr? – pediu James novamente para Joow com um olhar de cachorrinho abandonado, ignorando Lily.

A primeira resposta de Joow seria "não", já que aquilo seria simplesmente uma humilhação terrível para sua amiga. Porém, a raiva o cegava, e ele sabia que Lily não o julgaria por aquele momento. E então, mesmo sobre seu olhar de súplica, ele virou para a ruiva e falou:

— Fala peixinho — mandou, deixando claro que ela não tinha nenhuma outra opção. Alissa poderia ajudar a amiga, mas estava rindo muito para fazer qualquer coisa que prestasse. Remus poderia tentar colocar senso no amigo de Lily, mas ele também esboçava um sorriso no rosto, achando tudo aquilo muito engraçado. Sirius não viria em seu auxílio, pois ria junto com Alissa e achava bem feito para ruiva. Os Corvinais que estavam no Salão Comunal tentavam sumir a todo custo e não tinham nenhum tipo de intimidade com ela.

— _Peishinhu_ — falou Lily, derrotada. Quando Joow a soltou, ela olhou assassina para Potter.

Depois de ter explicado ao seu amigo que aquilo era uma vingança por tê-la chamado de bichinha invejosa, ele começou um discurso, do qual irei poupar-lhes, sobre a integridade de uma amizade baseado no corte de um vestido. James teve que esperar o moreno terminar de gritar com a ruiva antes mesmo que pudesse sugerir irem ao baile.

No final das contas, ele, Lily e Joow (com seu acompanhante) foram os últimos a sair do Salão Comunal naquela noite. Remus já havia descido com Louise Venacce, Sirius sozinho e Alissa com o seu par. Enquanto desciam as escadas, Lily fez o favor de ignorar James o caminho inteiro, dando-lhe respostas curtas e secas, provando que o repudiava. E então eles chegaram ao Salão Principal.

* * *

Baile. Evento social no qual se espera que você dance ou cantarole enquanto está sentada em uma mesa. Evento para casais que se gostam e se querem bem. Evento belo em que uma banda toca músicas agitadas intercaladas com músicas lentas. Um evento _social_.

Mas, para Lily Evans, isto não queria dizer nada, já que ela estava sentada com a cara amarrada.

O salão estava completamente decorado e estava mais belo que nunca. As quatro mesas principais haviam sumido e tinham sido trocadas por centenas de mesinhas de vidro quadradas para oito pessoas. O teto, normalmente enfeitiçado para parecer o exterior do castelo, estava cor de rosa claro alaranjado, lembrando o pôr do sol, e dele caiam várias pétalas de rosas que nunca chegavam ao chão — sumiam antes mesmo de alcançarem a altura de Julius Burke, o menino mais alto que Hogwarts já tivera. Velas foram encantadas para flutuarem no teto e queimavam em azul. As paredes, normalmente amareladas por conta do mármore, estavam cobertas por tecidos e mais tecidos de cor branca e vermelha.

Em cada uma das mesas tinha um buquê de rosas multicoloridas. Cada pétala das rosas dos buquês tinha a cor de uma casa de Hogwarts; amarelo, azul, verde ou vermelho. E cada mesa tinha o seu próprio Elfo Doméstico ao lado para garantir um bom serviço, diferentemente de outros bailes, onde a comida simplesmente aparecia ao ser pedida.

Graças aos professores de Poções e Herbologia, Rosas Cantantes tinham sido cultivadas para participar do baile. Eram criaturas que viviam no fundo das cavernas mais escuras da Irlanda, por serem muito tímidas. Possuíam belíssima voz e pareciam uma rosa quando animadas. Estes exemplares haviam sido muito bem cultivados em uma estufa completamente escura e estavam sob influência de uma potente poção tranqüilizadora para que pudessem cantar.

Mas, naquele momento, James Potter não estava ligando para nada disso. A única coisa que importava para ele era que seu par tinha se provado muito mais irritante do que ele previra.

— Por que você aceitou meu convite, então? — perguntou ele, irritado, depois de mais uma discussão com Lily na mesa em que estavam sentados.

— Porque eu não tinha ninguém para ir comigo. Porque a bicha e a patricinha me forçaram. Porque eu tenho que te impedir de criar confusões — respondeu ela simplesmente, enquanto pedia para o Elfo Doméstico um copo com suco de morango.

— E você não vai se divertir? Nem um pouco? — perguntou ele como uma última esperança.

— Claro que sim — respondeu ela com uma expressão de surpresa que o fez sorrir. Ela então levantou sua bolsinha preta, colocou-a em cima da mesa e enfiou o braço inteiro dentro dela. James tomou um susto ao ver aquilo e quase derrubou sua taça de champagne. De dentro da bolsa ela tirou um livro de aproximadamente oitocentas páginas com capa dura, chamado _Hogwarts: Uma História_ — Vou atualizar a leitura — e então abriu o livro no meio, onde uma fita de seda marcava onde a ruiva havia parado de ler.

— Lily, eu não acredito que você trouxe um livro para o baile...

— Evans para você, Potter. E pode acreditar, já que ele está aqui na minha frente e eu o estou lendo, e você também consegue vê-lo – respondeu ela, sem tirar os olhos das páginas dos livros.

James já estava perdendo a paciência. Desde que haviam chegado ao baile, Lily havia se mostrado difícil de aturar. Mas ele não ia desistir tão fácil assim.

— Mas Lil...

— Evans — Lily cortou James novamente, lambendo a ponta do dedo indicador e usando-a para passar a página do livro.

— Mas, Evans — começou o moreno de óculos novamente, deixando um pouco de sua raiva transparecer em sua voz — Eu quero dançar pelo menos uma música. Por favor — pediu ele.

— Oh, que não seja por isso — ela respondeu, enfim tirando os olhos das páginas do livro. Enfiou novamente o braço inteiro na bolsa e tirou de lá um plástico rosado, entregando-o para o moreno — Você pode dançar com a Stella.

— Stella? — perguntou ele, com uma expressão de curiosidade no rosto, enquanto segurava o plático. Olhou para ele e então compreendeu — Como você tem uma coisa dessas, Evans?

— Tive de tirar de "certas pessoas" no quinto ano, e não consegui me livrar dela ainda — respondeu, com um sorriso no rosto, indicando que "certas pessoas" significava "Os Marotos" — Trouxe especialmente para você! — e com isso, agitou a varinha, falando um feitiço que fez o plástico encher e tomar a forma de uma mulher — Divirta-se com a sua boneca inflável, Potter. E aproveite. Ela é o único tipo de mulher que você vai "pegar" hoje — voltou, então, à sua leitura.

James não se agüentou e desatou a rir. Como aquela ruiva tinha um senso de humor peculiar. E, enquanto segurava a mão da boneca loira de boca aberta, levantou-se e foi até um pouco mais a frente. Ainda com um sorriso no rosto, começou a dançar com Stella enquanto cantava a música agitada fazendo caras e bocas. Lily olhava aquilo com uma expressão de confusão e divertimento no rosto. Nunca esperaria que James realmente dançasse com a boneca. Pensava que ele era estúpido demais para entender a piada. Mas lá estava ele, rindo e se divertindo que nem um idiota, fingindo que beijava a boneca, enquanto Lily deixava risadas e sorrisos sinceros lhe escaparem o rosto. Ela deveria estar repudiando a sensação que lhe abatia, afinal, o que James estava fazendo era simplesmente ridículo. Mas ela estava achando graça. Ela! _Lily Evans_ achando graça de _James Potter_.

Ela sempre havia pensado em James como uma pessoa que não gostava de ter o seu orgulho ferido. Que nunca dançaria com uma boneca inflável, prova contundente de que ele não tinha conseguido um par para dançar, no meio do Salão Principal. E novamente ela estava errada sobre James Potter.

Ela não gostava de admitir isso, mas algumas vezes as loucuras d'Os Marotos a faziam rir. Sim, ela sabia, isso era o cúmulo. Era tão pecaminoso quanto matar uma pessoa. Era tão odioso quanto chamar alguém de sangue-ruim. Mas era verdade. E, por isso, Lily Evans estava cada vez mais convencida de que aquele grupo merecia sofrer.

Mas ao ver Potter rindo abobalhado, enquanto dançava, ela tomou uma decisão da qual poderia se arrepender depois. Guardou o livro na bolsa, fez um feitiço que fez a boneca inflável desaparecer e foi em direção ao garoto que tinha uma expressão de tristeza fingida no rosto. Neste momento a banda "Os Inéditos" entrou para cantar pela 19ª vez em um baile de Hogwarts. Eles começaram com uma música lenta, que quase fez Lily mudar de idéia, mas tomou coragem e continuou em direção ao garoto.

"Ok, Merlin, me mate se eu estiver prestes a cometer um erro." Visto que não houve resposta (feliz ou infelizmente, Lily não conseguia decidir), ela balançou a cabeça e perguntou:

— Você quer dançar, James? — perguntou ela, com um sorriso sincero no rosto, indicando no seu olhar que daria uma trégua ao menino por apenas uma noite, mesmo que este não soubesse o motivo. Não que _ela mesma_ soubesse.

— Preferia a Stella... – brincou, pegando a mão dela e levando-a para o centro do salão. Isto deveria irritá-la, mas riu jogando a cabeça para frente, não acreditando em si mesma. O que estava acontecendo? Ela não sabia responder. A única coisa que havia pensado era numa poção do amor, mas não havia bebido nada na festa nem antes. Amor? Como assim, amor? Sua confusão era nítida, mas decidiu esquecer-se disso, e, tenha certeza, ela esqueceria pelos próximos seis meses. Mas, naquele momento, dançar com James Potter parecia simplesmente interessante e nada mais que isso.

— Se quiser posso trazê-la de volta — ela disse a ele sorrindo e olhando em seus olhos, procurando pela verdade.

— Náááh — ele a girou e a puxou de volta para perto dele, fazendo seus corpos se tocarem — Você serve — sussurrou em seu ouvido e sorriu. E ela também.

* * *

**N/B:** esse é o meu capítulo preferido até agora. Pra mim, ele está perfeito e é isso aí. Amei todos os diálogos e a Lily, a Alissa e o Joow se superaram. Parabéns pro autor :) Se quiserem ver os vestidos e sapatos das garotas, tem link no perfil dele! Beijos e mandem reviews =))

**N/A:** OIIIIIIIIIIIII! Tudo bem pessoas? Eu estou muito bem, no Guarujá dia 31/12/2010. Sim, eu estou ASSIM adiantado com os capítulos (no caso mais recente trasado). Como é bom sentir a maresia do mar enquanto escrevo, ouvir Glee e "OH MY FUCKING GOD THERE'S A SPIDER THERE"... bem, esse é o meu cunhado... oh well

Sentiram minha falta? *-* Eu senti a de vocês. AH, como eu me sento feliz escrevendo, vocês não tem noção. Escrever pra mim é sinônimo de respiração, ou seja, PRECISO. Se bem que minha auto-estima estava bem baixa e eu precisei que minha beta me forçasse a escrever enquanto lia umas fics da Serena Bluemoon. Sério, estava achando este capítulo um LIXO. Mas a Del Licourt Linda, mara e foda gostou, então tá falado. Auto estima back on tracks

Del Licourt é vida. Fez os vestidos da Lily e da Alissa, deu idéias de diálogo, completou lacunas, e simplesmente ownou nos seus comentários. LINDA

PORFAVOR, não esperem capítulos tão grandes assim sempre. Lembrem-se, é um baile, por isso tive de usar mais páginas para descrever as ações das pessoas. Também não sei se é porque este capítulo foi escrito mais recentemente que os outros, que tem mais de 2 anos. Bem, melhor capítulo até agora. Estamos chegando numa parte crítica, aquela que eu não façoaminima do que escrever, então não esperem grandes reviravoltas. Este capítulo é maior também porque eu demorei pra atualizar ;D

Quem odeia o Snape não precisa se preocupar. Em três capítulos eu acabo com a (g)raça dele.

Bem... é isso aê. Beijos, Beijos

ME FORCEM A ESCREVER DEIXANDO REVIEW o/

**Jor Oli**


End file.
